


Playing Games

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dorms, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: Chanhee's getting tired of playing games and he thinks Juyeon isn't even playing anymore.





	Playing Games

Chanhee just couldn't help it. The way his skin would raise and erupt in goosebumps when he /knows/ Juyeon is glaring is addicting. It would be better if Juyeon would actually act and not brood in a corner and sulk to either Hyunjoon or Eric, but he never does.

 

Kevin had let it slip one night that maybe Juyeon actually reciprocates Chanhee's feelings, but Kevin failed to mention how stubborn Juyeon is in matters of his own heart. Chanhee's just testing his limits, trying to spur him into action, but not too much to actually hurt Juyeon.

 

Still, he has been playing that game for months and it was beginning to tire Chanhee out.

 

"Bbanghoonie-hyung~ please feed me too." Chanhee whined loudly, annoyingly poking Younghoon's arm. Changmin, who was the one being spoonfed with ice cream by Younghoon on his other side, stuck his tongue out at Chanhee. Chanhee responded similarly, poking Younghoon even more.

 

"Jeez, you two have hands too! Why can't you feed yourselves?" Younghoon's complaint had no venom in it. He loves babying both Changmin and Chanhee, calling them his two little ducklings. Changmin had laughed at the nickname, pointing out that they couldn't be ducklings because Chanhee has no ass, and Younghoon had to separate them physically because Chanhee was ready to commit murder for his butt.

 

They swear they're bestfriends.

 

"But the ice cream tastes better when hyung-ie's feeding us." Changmin appeased when Younghoon finally shoved a huge spoonful of mint chocolate chip into Chanhee's waiting mouth.

 

They were in the living room with some of the members. Maknae line was still in school, with Sangyeon having left earlier to pick them up. Jacob and Kevin were filming Simply Kpop again, leaving Haknyeon, Hyunjae, and Juyeon to deal with the mess BbangKyuNyu will probably make.

 

"Hyung, do you want to trade flavors?" Haknyeon asked, showing them the tub the other three had been digging in. "We've about the same amount left."

 

"Hm? What flavor did you pick out?" Changmin peered at their tub.

 

"Salted caramel." Hyunjae replied. He elbowed Juyeon, who was resolutely looking at the children's cartoons playing on the television. "It's hard to eat somethint meant for three when one of your companions only took like, three spoonfuls."

 

"I'm feeling sick, hyung. I can't eat much." Juyeon muttered. Chanhee stopped slapping Changmin behind Younghoon's back to listen into the conversation. Juyeon? Sick? That never happened before. Juyeon had the strongest immune system out of them; even when everyone was sniffling and coughing, Juyeon was the one who took care of everyone and he didn't catch the virus.

 

"You ate that expired bun in the fridge, of course you're going to get sick, asshat." Hyunjae reprimanded, checking Juyeon's temperature. The younger weakly fought him off, but Hyunjae was insistant and maybe it was making Chanhee's blood boil. "You don't seem to be running a fever. Are you having diarrhoea?"

 

"I didn't eat that bun?"

 

Hyunjae paused. "What? So who the heck did?"

 

Haknyeon timidly raised a hand. "I did? And maybe I shared it with Sunwoo because we were too lazy to cook ramyun and it was 4 a.m.?"

 

Chanhee unconciously let out a breath when Hyunjae turned his attention to Haknyeon, who kept insisting he was fine. Changmin was gloating to his face that he was being fed more, but Chanhee didn't really care anymore. Juyeon wasn't looking at him, and he wondered if maybe he'd gone too far.

 

"Juyeon-ah, do you want to help me make snacks?" Chanhee blurted out.

 

Younghoon gave him a knowing look and Chanhee had to jab his hyung in the ribs. Juyeon brightened up at the offer, lips curving up slightly and Chanhee felt a little lightheaded. To avoid Hyunjae cooing and teasing at them, Chanhee all but dragged Juyeon to the kitchen while Haknyeon was still fending Hyunjae off.

 

"We have peanut butter." Juyeon pointed out when Chanhee wondered out loud what they were going to make.

 

"We don't have bread..."

 

"How? Kevin and I just did the groceries yesterday!"

 

"But did you buy bread?" Chanhee asked, going through all the cabinets looking for a loaf. "Juyeon, I don't--"

 

"What are you doing?"

 

Chanhee froze, trying to balance precariously on top of the counter. "I, um..." he held onto the counter he was perched on. "I can't reach the shelf so I climbed on top? I'm looking for bread?"

 

"You shouldn't do that." Juyeon scolded with furrowed eyebrows, coming closer to him and help Chanhee get off the counter safely. He put his hands on Chanhee's waist, easily lifting the paper-thin boy off the tall counter. "You act like a big cat, you know that? You try to squeeze into spaces--"

 

"Remember that time I fit in the oven?"

 

"Yes, and don't attempt that again, you hear me? Also, stop climbing on stuff, you might fall and get yourself hurt. You like being reckless, don't you?" Juyeon was on a rant, and Chanhee was hyper-aware of his hands still on Chanhee's waist. They were warm and firm.

 

"I'm not reckless!" Chanhee argued, getting dizzy with how close they are.

 

"So you don't call climbing on top of counters and crawling inside cabinets reckless? What about flirting with Younghoon-hyung when I'm right there in the same room and you know I'm jealous?" Juyeon suddenly paused. "Shit." and he moved to run, like the coward he is, but Chanhee held onto his hands before Juyeon could remove them from his waist.

 

Juyeon visibly gulped, staring straight into Chanhee's eyes.

 

"You're jealous?" Chanhee repeated, beaming brightly.

 

"Yes...?"

 

"What are you going to do about it, then?"

 

"Chanhee, I--"

 

Chanhee exhaled, releasing Juyeon. He clearly sounded disappointed, but he guessed there was nothing more he can do. He's been playing the game for so long now, and Juyeon won't even make a move. "I guess nothing. Anyway, what are we planning on making? Do you think they'll want fried crispy seaweed rolls? Since we don't have--"

 

Juyeon pulled on his arm, tugging him back into Juyeon's grasp. "How about you let me finish before turning away?"

 

"Why? So you can properly break my heart?"

 

"No, so I can properly ask you out, dipshit. You think I'm going to reject you?" it was Juyeon's turn to smirk, noticing the bright pink on Chanhee's cheeks. He leaned in, teasingly close. "I'm not an expert at playing your games, Chanhee, but I guess I won this round."

 

He slotted their lips together, holding Chanhee's waist with one hand and the other cupping his jaw. Chanhee let out a squeak in surprise and Juyeon pulled away slightly to laugh at him, only to be shut up with Chanhee himself capturing his lips for a deeper, more passionate kiss.

 

"You asshole, you couldn't have warned me?" Chanhee complained when they pulled away, lips shiny and swollen and red.

 

"It's nice having the upper hand." Juyeon placed a peck on the younger's lips, unable to resist. "I won."

 

"No, we both did."

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello hello 
> 
> 1\. JUNEW NATION RISE
> 
> 2\. please vote for the boyz on mama 2018, if you have the time :) even if we don't win, it's a nice way of showing the boyz how much we appreciate and value their hardwork and talent ♡ also please don't engage in fanwars
> 
> 3\. (im probably saying this because i need to hear this too but...) stay strong everybody!! there's a lot going on nowadays but (hopefully) it's not the end of anything
> 
> 4\. THANK YOU FOR READING!! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY ♡
> 
> twitter: [@.juyeonieee]


End file.
